Avoiding immune destruction is now recognized as one of the ten hallmarks of cancer [32]. Most tumors are immunogenic, but evade immune-mediated destruction by actively blunting the immune response. The FDA-approved checkpoint inhibitors, anti-CTLA4 and anti-PD1, provide overall survival advantages for a majority and durable complete responses for a minority of melanoma patients; the combination of anti-CTLA4 and anti-PD1 gives a slight majority of melanoma patients durable complete responses [33]. These untargeted, systemically administered checkpoint inhibitors are safe and effective immunotherapy agents that counteract tumor immunosuppression mechanisms [3-5]. Unfortunately, these checkpoint inhibitors alone cause dose-limiting adverse immune-related events and the combination of these checkpoint inhibitors leads to greater rates of adverse immune-related events [5]. Recently, anti-PD1 has been FDA approved to treat non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC) suggesting that, like melanoma, NSCLC may develop disease-specific T cells that are immune suppressed, making NSCLC tumors susceptible to immunotherapy.